


Turn off the Camera

by Jeoshuahan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Yoonhong, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, This is my first time writing a fic hashjhs, YoonHong, drunkards, i don't know what to tag, this is nonsense, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeoshuahan/pseuds/Jeoshuahan
Summary: Just Yoonhong in love
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Turn off the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first time writing a fic so please don't be too hard on me. I'm still practicing tehee. Also, the conversations are written in taglish hehe. Lastly, please excuse the grammatical errors, and typos.

Some of the members are starting to get drunk, and some are wasted. They decided to end their drinking session and have some fun games. Cheol, DK, Seungkwan, Jihoon, and Hoshi went upstairs (2nd floor) to start their karaoke session; meanwhile, Dino, Mingyu, Jun, and Hao decided to play foot volleyball. Hansol went to bed, and Wonwoo, well, he's also on the second floor playing computer games. So where's Jeonghan and Joshua?

Well, during their drinking session Joshua got a little bit too excited to drink since it's been months since he last tasted alcohol. Some members also suggested making it more fun in the middle of their drinking session by playing some games, and whoever loses will take a soju shot. Unfortunately, Joshua is bad at those games, so he keeps losing, which made him drank 7 shots of soju. Jeonghan, on the other side, hasn't lost yet and isn't also drinking that much. Jeonghan keeps on glancing at Joshua because he knows that his boyfriend has a very low alcohol tolerance. He noticed that Joshua's getting drunk so he excused himself and Joshua. Actually, he doesn't mind if Joshua will get wasted, but today is different because they're filming this vacation for their GoSe TTT 2020.

  
"Love, please get a hold of yourself," Jeonghan said as he wraps his arm around Joshua's waist for support. "Nooo, I wanna drink pa" shaking his body as he tries to get away from Jeonghan's hold, which leads Jeonghan to no choice but to carry his baby (note: bridal carry).

  
When they reached their room, he put down the sleeping Joshua on the bed, _yes Joshua fell asleep as soon as Jeonghan carried him_. He tucked him in a blanket and is about to go out to check on the other members. But when he's about to stand up, Joshua held his wrist and asked "where are you going?", Jeonghan smiled at him "Love, I'm just going to check the other members, and I'll be back, okay?" as he removes Joshua's hand on his wrist.

  
"Can't you just stay here, please" showing Jeonghan his irresistible puppy eyes and pout.  
Sighing in defeat, Jeonghan stayed because no matter how cute Joshua's puppy eyes are, he knew that he would deal with a Sulky Shua tomorrow if he doesn't give in to Joshua's reques.

  
Jeonghan sat at the edge of the bed and played with Joshua's hair as he lulled him to sleep and when he made sure that Joshua's already in a deep sleep he left their room to check on the other wasted members. 

  
"finally," Jeonghan murmured as he and Wonwoo put the last drunkard to sleep, which is Seungcheol. "I'll go to my room na Kuya Han. Good night" Wonwoo said as he yawns. "Good night, Wons." and as he was about to leave, he called Wonwoo again "Wons?" "Yes, Kuya?" the younger answered. "Fix what needs to be fixed before it's too late. Halata naman na Mingyu is just waiting for you to approach him, wag mong hayaan na mapagod yung tao kakahintay" Jeonghan said, "I will. Thank you and sorry rin Kuya if may awkward ambiance kanina because of us" Wonwoo bow down his head as he apologized. Jeonghan approached him and patted his shoulder "Don't be sorry. Basta promise me you will both fix this. I'll go na, good night". 

  
When Jeonghan entered their room, he noticed that Joshua is full of sweat and is obviously uncomfortable with what he's wearing, _the brown turtle neck._ That's why he decides to change his clothes to a comfortable shirt. Jeonghan did his best not to wake him up as he tries to remove Joshua's upper clothes. When he completely removed Joshua's clothes he saw that his baby is now awake and is staring at him blankly.  
"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked as he caressed Shua's cheeks, and the latter just continued staring at him, ' _stupid Jeonghan, of course you did, obvious ba?_ ' he said to himself. 

  
"Love, are you really awake, or your sleeping with your eyes wide open?" he asked again because Joshua just keeps on staring at him with no emotions. "Love, you're seriously scaring---" Jeonghan's words got cut off as Joshua pulled him into a soft, sweet, and gentle kiss. The older got surprised at the latter's sudden actions but that doesn't mean that he'll miss the chance to kiss Joshua back. Jeonghan's kisses are full of aggressiveness and hunger, dominating Joshua and his senses. And Joshua likes it. He likes it when Jeonghan dominates him. 

  
As they kiss, Jeonghan bites Joshua's lower lip asking for an entrance, which Joshua gladly accepts. Sweet and soft kisses turned into a hot and steamy make out session. Jeonghan's the one who pulled out as he remembers that there are cameras inside each room, and so he stands up to get the camera. He then deleted all of the clips. The staff will probably ask him tomorrow what happened to their clips, so he decided to just get it off his mind and think about an excuse tomorrow morning. 

  
"come back hereee" Joshua whines, spreading his arms and asking for a _cuddle_. Jeonghan walks towards their bed and softly pushed Joshua to lay down, he then climbed on top of him. 

  
He brushed off the strands of hair on Joshua's face as he stares at the later with full of love and adoration.

  
 _' I can't believe you're mine.'_  
 _' I am thankful to the gods and godesses for giving me an angel.'_  
 _' You're so beautiful '_ , That's what he's thinking as he stares at Joshua.

  
"You do know you said those words out loud, right?" Joshua giggled, "Did I?" Jeonghan smiled, and Joshua just hummed.  
"I love you," Jeonghan said as he starts planting wet kisses on Joshua's neck. The younger tilted his head to the opposite side to give Jeonghan better access. "I love you, too" Joshua answered, moaning as he felt Jeonghan planted another bitemark. The night is still young, and they still have a lot of time to devour each other and make love to each other. And as they became one, they make sure that they let each other know that they love each other. 


End file.
